Buggy's Day Out
by Shironami
Summary: Buggy's in a little village right after he is reunited with his crew. Alone wandering the village he discovers a new friend and ally. ch 2... who will it be this round?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I no own One Piece…never have never will…**

**Buggy's Day Out**

By: Shironami

Buggy huffed down the dusty street, angrily muttering to himself, "Think they can take over captaincy of _my_ ship, those slacked-jawed, know-nothings. I'll show them why _I'm_ captain."

He continued his huffy journey down the abandoned streets of a village he didn't bother to learn the name of; throwing insults to his crew for their lack of loyalty and bickering about who should be the new captain when it was totally obvious that _he_ was the only person qualified to be captain, they should have just waited for him to return instead of fighting over the already taken position, "What jerks." He said aloud.

As he turned a corner he heard noises coming from his left. He stopped and tried to find the source of the noise, as he looked around he saw some small creatures fighting and struggling around some bushes in front of an empty home.

With his approach all the strange little things ran away, leaving an even smaller little thing lying on the ground in a crumply heap.

Buggy laughed at the strange little thing, "Aren't you _pathetic_?!" he yelled at it.

It looked up at him with watery eyes and whimpered a little, "No, don't do that!" Buggy yelled as he waved his arms at the thing.

Its body gave a little shudder and it burst into tears. Buggy panicked as the small creature wailed at him, "Ah! Oh shit, shush, stop it… someone's gonna hear and think I'm killing you or something. Now I wouldn't mind that if you were a person, but you're a… a… you're a… thing. It wouldn't take much talent to kill you… and I've got talent, I've got loads of flashy talent!"

He sighed as the little thing kept crying, "Grr, alright you little punk; I've had it with your whining."

He stalked over to the crying heap and picked it up, "There that ought to shut you up."

The crying suddenly stopped and it looked up at Buggy uncertainly; "Those freaks really beat the hell out of you didn't they?" He laughed again.

It smiled at Buggy, "Mi mi mime." It wiped tears off its face.

"Alright, see ya you little freakjob." Buggy began to walk the way he was going before he met the group of creatures.

He got about 15 feet before noticing that he was being followed, "Eh?" He questioned as he turned to see what was behind him.

"Mime, mime, mi mime mi!" It hopped up and down a little bit.

Buggy frowned his make-upped face contorting as he did so, "What the Hell do _you_ want, humm?" he snarled.

It gave him a huge smile, "mi mime!!"

Buggy scowled at him, "Get lost," he waved the little monstrosity away from him and walked away.

It giggled and followed him, "mime mime!" it hopped and jumped to his feet, waving its arms at him.

Buggy studied it for a moment. It had long arms and short blue leg like things. On top of its head was something that resembled a hat with a little pompom on top. Its shirt also had a pompom on it and looked kinda cone like. But the thing that struck Buggy the most was its face; it had big, black, happy eyes and a big, round, red nose.

Buggy suddenly smiled at the strange creature, "You know, I kinda like you!" he laughed as the little thing jumped up and down very happy with Buggy's sudden approval.

"mi mi mime, mime mi!" it yelled happily.

"The Buggy Pirates could use a mascot, let's go!!" Buggy pointed out to where he was originally going, "I think I'll call you Snooky!!" Buggy laughed heartily as "Snooky" jumped up on his shoulder and mimicked his laughter and pointed in the same direction Buggy was. "Mime mime!!" Snooky yelled.

**There you go, the first time I saw Mime Jr. I thought "Hey! Wouldn't it go great with Buggy the Clown?" I also thought it'd be cute cause Buggy's so over dramatical, and Mime Jr.'s always copying the motions and emotions of people around it. I wanna draw a pic with them too, well, if this gets a good response I'll continue with it. I just needed a break cause I've got writers block on the other stories I'm writing. Mainly, Sanji's secret stash. I also can't get past the first chapter of Just Another Day pt.2, I wrote that a LONG time ago and no one probably remembers it. And I've got another one in the works about Chopper. **

**So review, please, I really hate that almost all of the people that read this shit I call writing don't review. It's both discouraging and annoying. Is it that bad that you're not going to say anything as not to hurt my feelings? So mundane that there's nothing to say cause you've read this story a hundred times by a hundred different authors? Review and tell me what you liked and what you didn't like that way I can improve my writing, I also get ideas from people who review. Reviews are one of the greatest tools one can use as an author; and it's a shame when other authors don't utilize this tool to help their fellows. Thank you to clarobell who is one of my most faithful reviewers, you have no idea how much you help me with you input and opinions and inspiration! Plushie and Zenon too, thanks so much you two! **


	2. Luffy's new friends

I don't own One Piece, Oda-sama does... nor do I own Pokemon.

Buggy's Day Out

Chapter 2

By: Shironami

Luffy sat down in the grassy park of the little village they had stopped at to restock the ship and get a little rest before taking off again.

After taking a small nap Luffy awoke and smiled as he remembered that Sanji had packed him a Pirate's Luchbox. He sat up and looked to where he had left the small, square, metal box. He frowned, his Pirate's Lunchbox wasn't where he had left it. He stood up and began to search for it, his poor stomach growing hungrier by the second, making itself known with loud gurgley noises.

He frowned and held his empty stomach, "I can't find it!" he said never feeling so much despair for a lost lunch before, "I'm gonna find my lunch! Sanji's not here to make me another one and I don't have any money to buy food!" He hopped up and started looking around the park for his food.

He asked every kid he met playing at the grassy park if they'd seen his lunch. Every single child both older and younger had said no. He plopped himself down next to the latest kid he'd asked, "Man, this sucks!"

"Sure does!" Said the small child next to Luffy.

He nodded at the little kid who sat beside him with an apple half stuffed into his mouth.

Luffy then turned slowly to the little boy, "Where did you get that!" he yelled almost accusingly.

The kid giggled pulling the apple out of his small mouth, "My mommie gave it to me!"

"You're mommie, huh?! Are you sure about that?" He leaned closer to the little boy looking into his deep green eyes as if to challenge him to say otherwise.

The child who was no older than 6 leaned into Luffy's stare and with a huge smile whispered, "Yes, she did. She makes good apples."

Luffy laughed and clapped his hands, "Sanji makes great apples too!"

Swallowing a big bite of apple he asked, "Who is Thanji?"

"Not Thanji...SAN-ji... he's my cook, he makes the best food ever!" Luffy laughed, then sighed as his stomach gave another rumble and he remembered once again that his lunch went missing.

"San-ji! That's a funny name!" he took another bite of his ruby red apple.

Luffy thought about that for a second, "Not a funny as Usopp. Now that's one crazy name!" he laughed again.

"Is that your name, Usopp?"

"Naw, Usopp's my marksman, he also invents cool stuff and can fix anything! I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy beamed at the little boy who was smiling back.

"You got a funny name too! I like it, I wanna animal name too! Maybe Mommie will let me change my name to Tadpole!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA, that's hilarious! Well, if she doesn't want to call you that, I will!"

"Really?! That's so awesome!"

"Sure thing Tadpole!"

"So, do people call you Monkey or Luffy?"

"Luffy of course!"

"So what does Luffy mean?"

"Who knows, but it sounds cool!"

Tadpole thought about that for a second, "It's kinda weird, but I guess it's cool too!"

Tadpole smiled and ate the last of his apple, "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Luffy sighed looking at the apple hungrily, "Sanji made me a Pirates' Lunchbox, but I lost it before I got to eat it." He sighed sadly again.

"Oh, that's so sad! That happened to me once, my Mommie packed me a lunch for while I was at school and I put it in my cubby and then at lunch I went to get it and it was gone and I started crying then my classmates started laughing at me then I cried even harder and they sent for my Daddy to come and take me home and he made me a new lunch and after I ate I felt better. Then Mommie made me take a nap." He made a small face as if to say that napping was the most horrible thing in the world.

Luffy laughed, "Yeah, I always feel better after I eat too! I like to take naps... not all the time like Zoro, Nami says he sleeps his life away...Sometimes I have crazy dreams; like that I can fly or breathe under water or that I can swim, I've always wanted to know how to do that."

"You can't swim!?" He looked at Luffy in astonishment, "My Daddy and Grampa taught me how to do that ages ago."

"Nope, no swimming for me! I ate a Devil's Fruit and now whenever I go into the ocean I sink like a rock!"

"Oh, that must be teribibble," Tadpole handed Luffy half of his sandwich, "I love to swim, it's my favorite thing to do."

Luffy grinned as he took half the sandwich, "Naw, I was never good at swimming anyways, and now I'm a Rubber Man!" He demonstrated this by stretching out one of his cheeks with a free hand.

Tadpole's mouth dropped open and his bite of food dropped to the ground, "That's so cool! How do you do that? Does it hurt?!"

"Of course it's cool!" He laughed, "I don't know how I do it, I just do...I'm all stretchy and it's doesn't hurt at all."

"Wow," He breathed, "I wanna be a Rubber Man when I grow up too!"

"But you won't be able to swim anymore." Luffy stated simply.

"Oh, I don't think I'd like that no swimming thing, but I wanna be big and strong too."

"You can be big and strong without eating Devil's Fruit, My big brother didn't eat it for a long time and he was always super strong and smart, and Sanji's kicks can break rock and leave cool footprints in metal, he didn't eat the Devil's Fruit either; and Zoro is the strongest swordsman I've ever seen, he can lift weights that weigh like 10 tons! He doesn't have any special powers either, so you can be whatever you wanna be, just gotta believe it."

They continued to talk and share the boy's lunch as the children around them played while the parents watched on chatting amongst themselves.

"Come on, Tadpole!" Luffy waved the boy to him, "You can help me look for my Pirate's Lunchbox!"

Tadpole giggled and nodded, "Look over that way." He pointed.

"Why that way?" Luffy asked, his head tilted and a funny frown on his face.

"Cause you came from the other direction so you've already searched over that way."

"Hey, you're right! Wow, you're smart."

They walked together looking for the little box as the conversation turned to Luffy's funny hat.

"Wow, you know a real live pirate!?" Tadpole gasped.

"Know one! I _am_ one!" Luffy laughed.

"Really? That means I know a real live pirate too! You're not a bad guy, my Grandma says pirates are bad, they do things that hurt people."

"Some pirates do bad things, but not all of them. Shanks is a good guy and so is his crew and my nakama are all good people too. Nami says it's all about choices."

"What does that mean?"

"Hahahaha, I have no idea! I can't understand half the stuff Nami says!"

They suddenly heard some rustling from some large bushes under a huge leafy tree.

As they began to run to the bushes something soared through the sky headed towards them.

Tadpole screamed and flung his small arms over his head as Luffy positioned himself under the unidentified flying object ready to catch it. As it got closer Luffy beamed knowing exactly what it was, "Hey, Tadpole look!" he pointed to the thing in the sky, "It's my Pirate's Lunchbox!"

Tadpole looked up where Luffy was pointing and backed off to a safe distance thinking he was bound to get hit with it, "That's nice Luffy! It's a very nice lunch box!"

Luffy caught it with ease and tore open the lid hoping beyond all hope that it was still stuffed full with Sanji's great food.

Luffy frowned and shook a little, no one stole his food and threw his stuff around like that! He was going to avenge his poor lost lunch.

He handed the lunch box to Tadpole and stalked off to the bushes, ready to do battle.

As he approached a teen-aged kid jumped from the bushes brandishing a large stick like a sword.

"If you don't wanna get hurt you better take off now!" The kid waved the stick back and forth threateningly.

"No one treats my stuff like crap! You're the one that's gonna get hurt, punk!" Luffy took stance and readied himself for the fight.

The other teen laughed at Luffy, "You can't do nothin to hurt me! Now get lost before you regret it!"

"You're gonna be the one regretting messing with me! I'll send you flying so far they'll never find you when you land!"

"Hahahahahaha! We'll see about that; bring it, you hat-wearing-freak!"

Luffy reeled back his fist and ran at the kid. At the same time the stick-carrying kid ran at Luffy with his "sword" above his head.

Before the kid could even take his first hit Luffy let his fist fly, knocking his opponent into the tree behind him.

Tadpole jumped up and down cheering, "WOW! You did it! Did you see him fly like that! You're the coolest guy I ever met! DO IT AGAIN!"

"Naw, he's already knocked out, there's no point to beating him again. I just wish he hadn't eaten my lunch!" His fists balled up and he shook a little bit.

"It's okay, we can go back home and my Mommie will feed us!" Tadpole clapped his hands and bounced again.

"Okay, but first I wanna see what he was guarding in the bushes." He strode over to the area the kid jumped from and parted the bushes.

"WOW!" Luffy yelled.

Tadpole hopped beside Luffy, "Lemme see! Lemme see!!"

"Look, right there!" Luffy pointed to the ground behind the bushes; it looked like a fort of sorts, the ground had been cleared and the area was lush and grassy and it was totally hidden by the large bushes that surrounded the tree. The sun was beaming down on the grassy hide-a-way through the huge leaves of the giant tree.

"WOW! It's so pretty!" Tadpole said kneeling down besides a purple flower.

"What?" Luffy said looking around, "Woah," he said suddenly noticing the beautiful scene around him, "This place it great!"

"Yeah, you said so first, that's why I wanted to see."

Luffy laughed, "No, I was excited about that!" He pointed to the ground again.

"That's just that kid who you beat up..."

Luffy laughed, "Not him, those." He pointed again.

"Hey, how did those get there?" He asked while picking up a lunchbox.

"I don't know, but lets eat!"

"They aren't ours! We can't just eat them! And what if they're too old to eat?"

"They're already way out here and we don't know who they belong to, and I'll know if they're too old to eat!" He handed a pudding cup to Tadpole.

He took the cup with a frown, "I don't have a spoon..."

Luffy laughed, "You don't need a spoon!!"

It didn't take too long before they were both stuffing their faces, there was more food in that clearing than could feed an army "Most of this food seems like it was taken today or yesterday." Tadpole noted while eating carrot sticks, peanut butter smeared all over his face and hands.

"That kid probably took it from a bunch of people in your town over the past few days...maybe his Nakama don't feed him enough."

"Maybe... Hey, what's that thing!?" Tadpole picked up a red and white ball and rotated it in his hands.

"Cool! It's a ball, let's play a game!" Luffy jumped up from his place in the food, hopped over the bully who was still passed out and ran out of the clearing.

Tadpole followed him jumping around excited to play, "This sure is a funny looking ball, don't you think?"

"Sure, now toss it to me!" Luffy held out his hands ready to catch it.

Tadpole tossed it to Luffy, but about half way there the ball stopped mid-air and cracked across the middle and opened.

"What the HELL!?!?" Luffy yelled as he watched the ball open, and then a lightning bolt of red light came out and touched the ground.

"Wow, that's weird!" Tadpole said as the small ball went back to his hands.

As soon as the bolt of lightning touched the ground it formed its self into a strange small shape then materialized into a living, breathing creature.

Tadpole backed away from the thing and reached out to Luffy, "Come here! We don't know what that thing is! It might hurt us!"

Luffy tilted his head and looked at it, it looked back at him with its head tilted as well, "Nope, I think he's alright."

"What makes you say that?"

"I don't know, but he's a good guy..er, thing." He turned to the funny looking animal, "You wanna play with us?"

It smiled at him and nodded, "Toss it the ball, Tadpole!"

The wavy-haired boy raised an eyebrow but did as he was told and tossed the small red ball to the greenish animal who caught it and threw it to Luffy.

"I told you he was cool!" Luffy said as he caught the ball and tossed it back to Tadpole.

"What are you doing!?" A voice yelled from behind them.

"Playing." Luffy said after a few moments of awkward silence.

"You can't play with MY Pokemon! Now get lost!"

"Do I know you?" Luffy asked with his little finger up his nose.

"Luffy! That's that kid you beat up, remember?" Tadpole pulled at his shorts.

The little greenish creature ran behind Luffy and Tadpole and held on to Luffy's other leg.

"I think it's scared..." Tadpole said as he looked at the little thing shaking a bit behind Luffy.

Luffy turned and watched the little thing as it continued to shake and clung to him, "Why are you scaring him you jerk!"

"It's mine and it's none of your business what I do with my Pokemon."

"Do you want me to send you flying again? Cause I will!" Luffy took stance and waved his arm at the kid, "Beat it!"

He left muttering under his breath while Luffy continued to yell in his direction until he could no longer been seen.

Tadpole walked around the greenish thing, "I don't like that kid either! It's okay now though, Luffy will protect us!"

Luffy frowned at Tadpole, "I'm hungry!"

Tadpole looked at him with disbelief, "We just ate, how can you be hungry again!?"

Luffy laughed, "Protecting people from mean bullies is hungry work!" He walked back to the bushes where the clearing was and began to eat again.

Tadpole and the little greenish creature followed, "You gonna eat too?!" Luffy asked around a mouthful of food.

"No, I'm still full," He turned to the small thing beside him, "You can eat though."

It hopped up and down saying, "Munch munch, munchlax!"

Tadpole shrugged, "I guess that means it wants to eat."

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! It says 'munch'! I'm gonna call you Munchy!" Luffy laughed again as he stuffed a piece of bread into his mouth.

"Munch, munchlax lax!" it said happily.

"I think it likes it's new name!" Tadpole bounced on his spot on the ground.

Munchy reached over and took a piece of meat that was sitting next to Luffy, "Hey! What the hell, that's mine!"

Munchy yelled back at him, pulling the piece of meat back to its self, Tadpole watched with uncertainty as they began to fight over the piece of meat.

Luffy pulled hard, and was surprised at the strength of the little green animal, who was not letting an inch of the meat leave it's hands.

"I gotta eat way more than you, you're tiny and I'm big and strong! Besides, you're gonna be full by the time you eat all that food over there!" He motioned with his head at Munchy's pile of food.

"MUNCHLAX! Munch, munch, lax... munch!" It was shaking it's head no, Luffy frowned.

"So you think you can eat more than me! HAHAHAHAHAHA, I'll show you what _real_ eating is!"

"MUNCH munch!" they both handed the piece of meat to Tadpole.

"You hold on to this since you're not hungry, give it to the winner, got it?" Luffy looked all business, and Tadpole took the meat not wanting to get in the way.

"Sure..."

Luffy moved closer to his pile of food, "Tell us when to start!"

Tadpole nodded, "Ready, steady...GO!"

His deep-green eyes widened as the other two started to devour their food at an alarming rate, "You might wanna slow down, you don't wanna get sick." He warned.

Luffy just laughed him off and continued to eat, from what Tadpole could tell it was a close race, neither had an edge over the other and the humongous piles of food withered away before them.

Luffy and Munchy were looking into each other's eyes with an intense air of competition, neither was going to lose.

Tadpole found it odd that neither seemed to even bother to chew his food, preferring to swallow it whole, and he was sure one or both of them was going to end up with a mighty stomachache.

"DONE!!"

"MUNCH!!!"

They said at the same time, both were laughing and looked like they could still be eating- had there been anything left.

"It's a tie..." Tadpole said lamely.

"WOW! You sure can eat, Munchy!" Luffy laughed and licked his fingers.

"Munch, much munchlax!" It laughed back licking its fingers as well.

"So... who do I give this to," he asked holding up the piece of meat.

"We'll split it!"

"You can seriously still eat?" He looked a little disgusted.

"I'm a bottomless pit! Or so Nami says, and Usopp says my stomach is big enough to hold a sea monster!"

Tadpole pulled the meat into two pieces and handed one to each of his new friends, "What now?" he asked.

"Hummmmm..." Luffy thought.

"Muuuuuuuuuunch..." Munchy thought.

"Well, it's getting late and Robin told us to come back to the ship before it got dark..."

"Does that mean you're leaving!?" Tadpole said all sad.

"Yeah, but this was fun! We're gonna have to do it again! When you grow up you can come and join my crew and sail the seas and have fun adventures with my Nakama!"

"Really! Munchy too?"

"Of course Munchy too!"

"Why not now?" Tadpole asked his eyes shining with unshed tears.

Luffy let out a huge laugh, "You're too little to be a pirate! You gotta grow up first and get super strong, cause I won't settle for anything but the best cause I'm gonna be Pirate King!"

"I'm not little!" he protested, his hands balled into tiny fists.

"Of course you are, the sea is a dangerous place... no place for little kids!"

"You just don't want me on your crew!" Tadpole pouted.

Luffy laughed again, "Course I do, but it's just not safe. Don't feel bad, Shanks told me the same thing when I was a little kid and look at me now!" He proclaimed with his chest puffed out proudly, his enlarged stomach hanging over his belt, food covering his face and neck.

"Uh-huh..." Tadpole said, "So did you ever join Shanks' crew?"

"Nope! I formed one all my own! We're the Straw Hat Pirates!"

"Maybe I'll make my own crew too, I'll be Captain Tadpole! And we'll all have super cool animal names!" He clapped his hands together.

"That sounds like an awesome idea, Munchy can be your first crewman! I mean someone's gotta take care of him, right?"

"Right! How bout it Munchy? You wanna be in my crew?!"

"Munch munch!! Munchlax!"

Tadpole pulled out the little red and white ball, "Is this thing yours?"

Munchy nodded, "Munchlax."

"Is it your home?" Tadpole's eyes got wide, wondering how he fit into the tiny ball.

Munchy nodded again, "Munch, munch."

"Well then, we'll just keep it then. You can share my room with me. I don't think Mommie and Daddy will mind. I'll just tell them you're my friend!"

Luffy laughed, "You can never have too many friends!"

"Let's go home, I'll walk you to your ship, Luffy."

"Yosh! Let's go!"

They walked to the ship and found the others waiting for Luffy, "Took you long enough! Even Marimo was here before you!"

"Who was that?" Tadpole asked as Sanji blew out a puff of smoke.

"That's Sanji, my cook, and that's Nami the Navigator and that's Usopp the marksmen and that's Zoro the Swordsman, that's Chopper the doctor and that's Robin the... I'm not sure what she does...but Sanji says she does it with style! What ever 'it' is..." He laughed.

"Wow, your Nakama is really cool, Luffy. Someday mines gonna just as cool, maybe even better! Isn't that right, Munchy!"

"Munch!"

Luffy got on Merry and waved to Tadpole and Munchy, "I'll see you guys again someday, so don't forget about your promise!"

"We won't! Bye Luffy! I'll see you again soon!" Tadpole ran to the edge of the water and he and Munchy waved until they couldn't see the little ship anymore.

He turned to Munchy, "Let's go home, I'll show you to Mommie, Daddy, and the rest of my family. You won't be going home with that bully anymore. You're one of us now!"

**Okay that was it for this chapter, hope you liked it, and don't forget to review or I won't post the other chapters I'm writing for this story. I've Got Usopp's story started and Zoro's and Jonny and Yosaku's started and I've got ideas for Sanji's. It's just a matter of finding the time and motivation to actually get them done. I really like Pokemon...I think they should get rid of the kids and have a series with just all pokemon! That'd rock! Oh, and team rocket... don't know why but I love em! Those freakin weirdoes! **


End file.
